Watch Your Mouth
by xXx-Voldy's-Gone-Moldy-xXx
Summary: Hannah sets her sights high on finding Lucas to find out what he was about to do at the lake house. Without planning on it, she finds herself falling for her new "frenemy" upon helping him out of his ... situation.


Author's Note: This is my take on what the Liars might do after Lucas goes missing. My story is set two weeks after. Yes, this will be a romance between Hannah and Lucas because I wish they would date already. Anyway, this isn't a very long chapter, but my other ones will be longer. I just didn't want anything to go too fast. Thanks for reading, enjoy :)

**Watch Your Mouth**

Chapter One

Lucy Henderson

"Look Hannah, I told you Lucas was bad news. He's gotten into something and now he probably can't get himself out of it," said a very disgruntled and by now annoyed Spencer. She crossed her living room to the kitchen and poured herself some coffee.

"You think I don't know that by now? He tried to keep me in a boat – take me somewhere," snapped Hannah, sitting on the couch, resting her hand in her palm and her elbow on the arm of the couch. Her eyes followed Spencer's movements, set in a glare that shot daggers. The question of "where" and "why" had crossed Hannah's mind too many times by now and she was on the verge of breaking down. Not to mention, the wrath of Kate approached nearer and nearer every day. The email from her father about a house they were interested in didn't help her situation. Cold fear ran through her body every time she moved. What if Lucas was out there looking for her? He was surely working for A now, for what reason the girls didn't know. But A obviously hated Allison; so did Lucas.

"I want to know who A is, right now!" Spencer screamed suddenly, throwing a porcelain mug. It fell to the floor with a _crash_ and the sound of clinking as her spoon spun around the tiny shattered pieces. Hannah jumped and looked at Emily who sat next to her.

"Whoa, Spence, chill out," said Emily. "I think we're getting close. I mean we found A's phone and now we at least know Lucas is up to something. Or he was." Hannah shook her head.

"He's still out there. I can feel him. It's like … it's like someone's watching every move I make. I can't even be in an empty room anymore without getting the creeps." She shuddered and hugged her knees closer to her. Spencer bent down to retrieve the broken pieces of her mug.

"You don't know that," said Emily. "I mean, it's been two weeks and there's no sign of him. He's probably floating in that lake somewhere."

"Okay, that's not making anything better. Creepy picture, Em," said Hannah, scrunching her eyes shut.

"Well, I'm just saying the truth," said Emily, defending herself.

"The possible truth," added Spencer. "Hannah could be right. I mean, everyone seems to find a way to come back to haunt us."

"Yeah but it doesn't look like A's got a new cell phone yet," Emily said. "For now, at least. I mean that's one less thing we need to worry about." Spencer thought about this for a moment.

"That's true. But that picture of the dolls in my lake house attic. What's that all about? A's been up there whether we want to believe it or not," said Spencer. Emily sighed.

"Yeah, but he's been in your house before. I'm pretty sure he's been in all of our houses. At least we have evidence."

"Not enough," muttered Hannah, looking rather down. She frowned at the hardwood floor and then got up. "I promised I would meet Caleb for dinner since his birthday party got all messed up," she said. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, sure," said Spencer.

"Bye," said Emily. Hannah walked out without another word.

Of course, she wasn't really going to meet Caleb. Their makeup dinner was done with. He had gone home with a headache earlier that day at school anyway. What she was doing was going to get information on a certain missing person.

The bell chimed against the door of the police station as Hannah walked in. With determination in her eyes, she walked up to the front desk and stared silently at the lady working there. She was staring intently at a computer screen. _Probably some stupid email_, Hannah thought bitterly. She looked around and flinched at a sign on a board at the other end of the room. "_Have you seen this boy?_" she read. Underneath the bold print there was a picture of Lucas in a ridiculous outfit – the same one from the school yearbook. Below that was information written in fine print, too small for her to make out from that far away.

"Can I help you?" said the woman behind her. Hannah turned her head sharply and stared for a moment.

"Oh," she said distantly, looking back at the poster of Lucas quickly. "Um, I – I just had a few questions … information … about a missing person."

"Oh," said the women. "Well, let me just open this document…." She trailed off, taking her own sweet time. Sure, it wasn't her problem or even life that was on the line. Why should she be quick? Hannah rolled her eyes and leaned on the wall beside her. A few moments later, the women spoke again.

"Alright, what is your name?"

"Um," said Hannah, thinking. They'd have her on file. She didn't need any more questions from the police. She just wanted some answer. "Lucy," she lied quickly. "Lucy Henderson." The woman typed away on her keyboard and then smiled at "Lucy".

"So, who is this missing person, Lucy?"

"Um, his name is…." Started Hannah, but trailed off. Was this really the right decision? Of course not. But she had to go through with it now or she might seem suspicious to the police. Not that _she_ didn't seem suspicious already, but she had to keep "Lucy's" identity clean for now.

"His name is….?" The woman asked, looking at Hannah like she was crazy.

"His name is Lucas Gottesman," said Hannah quickly.

"Ah yes, him! His mother is worried sick … calls here more than five times a day…. Now, you said you had some information?" Hannah nodded.

"Do – do the police know where he was the night he went missing?" she asked, needing her questions answered first.

"No," said the woman. "It would help if mother would have known too. He said he had gone to the library and the staff there said they hadn't seen him." _Good lie, Lucas_, thought Hannah. _This had to have been planned…._

"Well, him and I … well, we are – were – friends," said Hannah, trying to beat around any corners, any details that would reveal her friends. "You see, we were driving around and we decided to go for a walk by a lake," she said rather quickly, her heart beating in her ears and her blood rushing so fast she thought she might faint. "I had to leave for a few moments, and when I came back he was gone." The woman scrutinized her.

"Did this happen very late, Miss Henderson?"

"Just … Just around ten o'clock I believe, yes." Come to think of it, Hannah wasn't even sure of the time that this had happened. The surprise party she had planned for Caleb had worn her out so much that she hadn't been paying attention. The lady nodded and typed some things down on her computer.

"And you say you left him?" she asked. Hannah nodded. "Why? Where did you go?" Hannah panicked; why would she have left him in the middle of the woods? Quickly – thankfully – she got an idea.

"I – I had to use the bathroom. Only, there wasn't one…." She trailed off, her eyes going wide and innocent for a second. The woman watched her, stared at her, waiting for anything else to come.

"I see," she said and looked down, folded her hands together, unfolded them, only to fold them again once more and look back at Hannah. "Were there any other people out around the lake?" _Tons. Just in a house, far away from my almost-death._

"No, not that I was aware of," lied Hannah. Again, the receptionist wrote something on her computer and then opened a drawer and shifted through it. She pulled out a paper and slid it over the counter to Hannah. Looking down, Hannah saw it was the Missing Person poster of Lucas.

"Is this the most recent picture of him?" Hannah nodded. "Do you know if he had any signs of depression – any sort of death wishes?"

"No, none," said Hannah, quite sure. She thought about telling the woman of his odd behaviour the few days before he went missing, but held back. It would reveal too much.

"Did he have any problems that might have been going on at home?"

"No, he never mentioned his family much," said Hannah truthfully. The woman nodded. She went quiet and looked at Hannah for a little while.

"I'll let the detective know," she said finally. "Do you have a number we can reach you at?" Hannah nodded and wrote it down. "Perfect," the woman continued. "We'll give you a call either lady today or tomorrow."

"Do you have any information?" Hannah asked. The woman nodded.

"Just the time he left his house and his picture, birth date and some things I can only disclose to his family." Hannah nodded.

"I understand. Well, please call me. Thanks for your time," she said and started to leave.

"What did you say your name was?" the woman called. Hannah turned and walked back.

"Lucy Henderson," she said, this time sounding more natural. "I only go by that. I'll wait for that call, or I'll be back this time tomorrow," she added in a more dangerous tone. With that, she walked out of the police station and back the way she came, cell phone in hand.

If anyone was going to find Lucas, it would be her.

_Author's Note:_ Thanks for reading! I know they haven't solved where Lucas went in the show yet, but that's my take on it. Reviews please? They will determine when I update next. Bye! :)


End file.
